Pensées nocturnes
by lumyna
Summary: OS sur les pensées de Bella alors qu'Edward l'a laissé seule la nuit avant sa transformation.


Alors alors, en farfouillant un peu dans tout mes documents (c'est un vrai bordel sur ce PC ^_^') J'ai retrouvé cet vieil One shot. Une song fic pour être exact. Tout comme pour _"la fin" _j'aihésité avant de poster...disons que je la trouve pas terrible...Mais bon, maintenant, c'est à vous de juger.

Bonne lecture.

_

* * *

__C'est comme une ombre quand je regarde le soleil,  
__Un ciel trop sombre, je ne trouve plus le sommeil. _

J'ai l'impression qu'il est partit depuis des jours voir des mois entier, alors qu'il ne m'a laissé à peine deux heure plus tôt. Je ne trouve plus le sommeil quand il n'est pas à mes côté, j'ai besoin de lui, des ses bras si réconfortant, des ses lèvres sur les mienne et de sa voix si douce. Allongée dans mon lit, je ne peux m'empêcher de me retourner toute les deux secondes. Je me sens perdue sans lui.

_Comme un vertige, je perds le contrôle de mon cœur,  
__Je me dirige mais pense toujours à faire une erreur._

Je sais pourtant qu'il va revenir, il a juste besoin de boire pour être sûr. Il en a besoin pour ne pas me tuer. Si seulement c'était plus facile, je sais qu'il ne me fera pas de mal, mais il manque de confiance en lui, il a peur de ne pas se maitriser. Pourtant il a bien réussi une fois, pourquoi serais-ce différent cette fois ?

_Il n'y a que toi qui peux illuminer ma route,  
__Quand t'es pas là, je suis toujours dans le doute, _

J'ai tant besoin de lui, peut-être ne se rend-il même pas compte combien il compte pour moi. Sans lui je me sens complètement perdue. Comme s'il emportait avec lui une partie de moi. Je ne peux plus être moi Belle Swan… (Enfin Bella Cullen maintenant) sans lui à mes côté. Il fait partie de moi, de ma vie, je ne survivrais pas s'il devait encore m'abandonner.

_Il n'y a que toi qui pourras me délivrer,  
__Quand t'es pas là, je ne fais toujours qu'espérer. _

Pour lui, je serais prête à tout. Je laisse tout dernière moi, je change de vie et dit adieu à ma famille, à mes amis, à tout ce que j'ai toujours connu et pourtant rien de tout ça ne me fait regretter mon choix. J'en ai fini avec mes doutes, Jacob, mon père, je sais qu'ils iront bien sans moi, ils se remettront de mon départ…de ma disparition.

_C'est comme un film dont je ne comprends pas l'histoire,  
j__e perds le fil et tout est flou dans ma mémoire. _

Je ne sais rien, ni comment ça va se passer, ni combien de temps ça prendra. Mais je suis sûr de moi, je suis enfin prête. Edward aurais voulu reculer encore l'échéance, mais j'estime avoir assez attendu déjà. Il y a eut trop de complications, je ne veux plus voir ceux que j'aime se battre pour moi, pour me protéger, je veux moi aussi pouvoir me défendre.

_C'est comme la pluie triste et mélancolique,  
__C'est comme l'ennui malveillant et diabolique _

Je me relève, ne pouvant plus rester couchée, je sais que je ne dormirais pas cette nuit. Pas sans lui, pourtant ça devait être ma dernière nuit en tant qu'humaine. Je ne dormirais plus, je n'en aurais plus besoin. Je devrais être en train de profiter de mes derniers moments, mais sans lui je ne suis plus bonne à rien.

_Il n'y a que toi qui peux illuminer ma route,  
__Quand t'es pas là, je suis toujours dans le doute, _

Poussant un long soupire, je me demande combien de temps encore je vais devoir l'attendre. Me retournant pour regarder l'heure je constatais que la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Plus que quelques heures et je pourrais retrouver le confort de ses bras.

_Il n'y a que toi qui pourras me délivrer,  
__Quand t'es pas là, je ne fais toujours qu'espérer. _

J'espère qu'il sera près, je sais maintenant que s'il voulait me faire attendre c'est parce que lui-même n'était pas sûr de lui. Pourtant il m'a prouvé qu'il était capable de se contrôler. J'ai une confiance totale en lui, je sais qu'il y arrivera.

_Comme une faiblesse, sans toi je peux plus me relever,  
__Un rien me blesse, je voudrais que tu viennes me protéger. _

Après tout le réconfort et les paroles qu'il m'a dites pour me mettre en confiance sur ce que j'allais devenir. C'était désormais à moi de le mettre en confiance, de le rassurer quand à ce qui allait se produire dans peu de temps : Ma transformation.

_C'est comme un coup où la douleur reste à jamais,  
__Où sur mes joues les larmes restent gravées. _

J'avais quand même fini par m'endormir, trop épuisée pour passer une nuit blanche. A mon réveil il était là, souriant mais l'air soucieux. Je m'approchais de lui et plongeait dans ses bras, enfuyant ma tête dans son torse gelé. Il caressa mon dos tendrement.

-Sommes-nous prêt ? Me demandât-il.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête, tout en me fondant dans ses prunelles dorées et lui soufflait tout bas.

-J'ai confiance en toi !

_Il n'y a que toi qui peux illuminer ma route,  
__Quand t'es pas là, je suis toujours dans le doute, _

Alors que je sentais la brûlure de la morsure se propager en moi, je le fixais de mon regard brouillé par les larmes de la douleur.

-Je t'aime Edward!

Je le vit plus que je ne l'entendis me répondre que lui aussi m'aimait et qu'il serait là à mon réveil. Je sombrais alors dans l'inconscience.

Enfin j'allais faire partie entièrement de son monde…

_Il n'y a que toi qui pourras me délivrer,  
__Quand t'es pas là, je ne fais toujours qu'espérer. _

Cela fait maintenant plus de 30 ans que la fameuse nuit qui a changer ma vie est passée, je suis enfin celle que j'ai voulu être dés que j'ai compris ce qu'était Edward, je vis avec lui loin de Forks pour éviter tout problèmes avec les loups garous mais le reste du clan Cullen me manque, je ne les ai plus revus depuis longtemps. Malheureusement nous devons attendre que tout ceux qui m'ont connu soit mort, ou du moins ai quitté la ville.

_Il n'y a que toi qui peux illuminer ma route,  
Quand t'es pas là, je suis toujours dans le doute,  
__Il n'y a que toi qui pourras me délivrer,  
Quand t'es pas là, je ne fais toujours qu'espérer. _

Malgré le temps qui passe, je me tiens toujours au côté d'Edward, je suis toujours aussi dépendante de lui. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer quand il n'est pas là alors que je n'ai même plus besoin de respirer. Mais maintenant que je suis moi aussi une vampire, nous ne nous quittons plus. Je crois qu'il est autant attaché à moi que je ne le suis pour lui, nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre…

Il n'y a que toi qui peut illuminer ma route,  
Quand t'es pas là, je suis toujours dans le doute,  
Il n'y a que toi qui pourra me délivrer,  
Quand t'es pas là, je ne fais toujours qu'espérer...

…Comme deux moitiés qui ne peuvent vivre l'une sans l'autre, sans lui je suis perdue.

* * *

Alors voilà!! Verdict?? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

Bisous  
Lumy'

PS: Pour ceux qui se demande quelle est la chanson: "Il n'y a que toi" de Pauline.


End file.
